


Hello

by ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met a lot of times and not even once they said hello.</p><p>It was a courtesy none of them were able to give.</p><p>“Let’s play one-on-one,” said Aomine.</p><p>“Hell yes”</p><p>It was something like a greeting between them.</p><p>It was something like a love confession while they acknowledged their feelings.</p><p>It was something.</p><p>And it was enough in the time being, since they were both basketball idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hikari Fest time, bitches! Hell yes! And maybe this time I'll be able to finish it, because it's my OTP!
> 
> The prompt said hello, but they didn't, yo don't let me make lame jokes.
> 
> Enjoy~

The first time they met none of them say hello.

It was a courtesy none of them were able to give.

The second time they met was awful. Aomine shattered a dream to dust, Kagami was pretty sure a proper greeting was too much to ask. He didn’t feel like greeting him either.

The third time was a little better. Well, it was actually a whole lot better.

Kagami from the start though Aomine was kind of a monster. A basketball monster, but that was kind of the way he wanted to see himself.

“Kagami-kun is more like a basketball hero,” Kuroko once told him after he said “Aomine is really a monster.”

Heroes weren’t supposed to lose against the monsters.

The second time they met, Aomine shattered the dream Seirin had. It was the end of the inter high for them, and the inter high hadn’t even started. Awful was belittling the magnitude of the pain it was for them.

Aomine quite expected that. Awful was befitting. Also disappointing. He quite of hoped a little more from the new light Tetsu picked.

“Aomine-kun, you didn’t have to be that rude with Tetsu-kun” He had. Momoi never got that part. Tetsu could do a whole lot better. Tetsu could find a better light to fight against Aomine, but Tetsu picked Kagami. Aomine had to be rude. Aomine had to bring Tetsu to his senses. He had to be in order to find what he was looking for. “Shut up, Satsuki”.

By the third time he understood why Tetsu had picked Kagami.

It was intense. He had to make and effort and, even if Kagami by himself wasn’t enough to defeat him, Tetsu was there along with Seirin. Aomine lost the match, Touou alongside.

But it wasn’t awful.

It wasn’t awful neither disappointing.

It lit a fire he though near dead.

Tetsu said ‘thank you’, which was a stupid thing to say. Aomine was the one who wanted to say ‘thank you’.

“Thank you, Tetsu, for bringing Kagami into my life” There was no way Aomine would say that, but Satsuki was there to mock him about it; to say it out loud, trying to imitate his voice. “Kind of sounds like something you say to the mother of your bride, doesn’t it? You should really thank him, Ganguromine-kun”

He loved her like a sister a little too much, so he couldn’t really get mad at her, even when she said the stupidest things.

Even when she was totally right and he didn’t want to admit it.

The fourth time was her fault. Or Tetsu’s. Or both.

But he got to play with Kagami once more, so it wasn’t that bad, even if it costed him a pair brand new Air Jordans.

Kagami was really a hero. He saved Aomine, and had that bright light lit inside him that could bring to life even the dimmest of lights in others.

It was a warm light.

Kagami lost that time, but it didn’t really count.

Kagami’s light was the kind of light that shone brighter when exposed to other’s lights.

That time none of them said hello either.

“Kagami, I think we should be friends, I don’t know how to say it because I’m a stupid ganguro and have no friends, but please be nice with me, and also, I really like you.” Sometimes Satsuki was too much like a sister to not hate her a little. “Shut up for once!” How could he know the difference between the light that shone with his passion for basketball and the one that shone just for Kagami? “You like him, don’t you, Dai-chan? You’re a basketball idiot, there’s no difference between both lights. Why don’t you become his friend, you stupid loner?”

He wanted to hate her sometimes. Sometimes he wanted to hug her and say ‘thank you’ a million times, because she was the best.

The fourth time, they didn’t really met. Seirin was playing against Rakuzan. It was a little out of character, but he didn’t want Kagami to lose. Not against anyone else.

The fifth time was awkward.

Kagami was on a street court playing alone, probably waiting for Tetsu. Aomine was killing time while Satsuki shopped for stuff for the team.

None of them said hello.

Aomine walked past Kagami, and laid down on a bench with a nice shade. Kagami looked at him dumbfounded, like he wanted to say something cool but missed the chance.

It was awkward.

Kagami wanted so bad to talk to him, to play with him, but couldn’t bring himself to say so.

It was a normal Friday afternoon.

Satsuki called Aomine to pick her up, and Kagami just saw him go in silence, as if he were transparent. He wanted to feel offended, but wondered if Kuroko felt that way all the time, and remembered that Kuroko never arrived. Or probably did so and left him by himself to deal with the awkwardness.

The sixth time was a repetition of the fifth, and the seventh was a repetition of the sixth.

By the ninth it was kind of a routine.

“Then why do you keep going, Kagami-kun?”

Why did he keep going?

“Dai-chan, let’s go shopping this Friday, I will buy you lunch”

“Can’t. I have something to do”

Exactly why did they keep going?

They knew the other was going to be there. Kagami sometimes tried to make a cool move and looked towards Aomine to check if he saw it.

“Tell Kagamin I said hello”

Aomine saw each and every one of those idiot moves.

And every time he though “Is he an idiot? He won’t make it. Oh, nice, he actually made it”. Every time he though “Why does he look towards me? I want to play with him. I want to talk to him. Why do I want to talk to him?”

He though in details. In every little thing that Kagami made. The economy of his movements individually, out of basketball. The way he flexed his knees before shooting and when he did so to pick up his bag. The way he avoided his eyes when Aomine surprised him looking towards him.

The night before the tenth time, he though “I think I like him”

There was no difference between the light Kagami lit and the one his passion for basketball lit. It was all for Kagami. He was really a basketball idiot.

It was the first time a satisfactory dream didn’t include Horikita Mai-chan.

“Kagami-kun, are you going again this Friday?”

Kagami was decent enough to look ashamed in this kind of situations.

“Yeah, I guess”

“You still don’t know why you keep going?”

“Well, I think I just kind of hoped Aomine would just get up and play with me”

“But he hasn’t”

“No, he hasn’t”

“Then why?”

Kagami found annoying the way Kuroko said important stuff.

“I don’t know”

“Isn’t that disappointing?”

Sometimes Kuroko was a little bit mean.

“Kind of, I don’t know. Maybe”

It was disappointing.

“Well, yes. It is. I feel like I’m not good enough or something, and that irks me. He doesn’t even talk to me.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

Why, indeed.

“What would I say?”

“You like him, don’t you? You can try saying hello.”

Did he like him? As a basketball player, yes. But it was kind of a shock hearing those words he sort of forgot about basketball when he wondered if he liked Aomine.

He had an answer as to why he kept going.

The tenth time, Aomine got there first. When Kagami arrived Aomine was shooting the ball from the three point’s line.

He was a monster and a cool one while at it.

There was no hello.

Kagami though in payback. He though it was his chance to past by Aomine and pretend not seeing him.

But he didn’t

“Let’s play one-on-one,” said Aomine.

“Hell yes”

It was something like a greeting between them.

It was something like a love confession while they acknowledged their feelings.

It was something.

And it was enough in the time being, since they were both basketball idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as this day was coming, my internet said goodbye because my neighbour didn't pay the bill so I'm stuck to one or two hours at my local park because there's free internet and dirt. Makes me feel at home.


End file.
